1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to document security devices and more particularly to a tamper evident file holder configured for hanging in a file cabinet and having an enclosed pouch secured by a locking device that can be opened only by leaving evidence of such opening.
2. Prior Art
The concern for the security of industrial information is a continuous and growing issue. Companies spend millions of dollars to develop new products which must be kept confidential until ready for the marketplace. Some companies rely on trade secrecy to safeguard critical industrial information, the value of which could be critically depleted if revealed to competitors. Many companies rely on confidentiality to preserve internal personnel files in secrecy to prevent morale problems among employees. One solution to industrial security concerns is to simply lock up all such information such as by using U. S. Defense Department type file cabinets with combination locks. However, such locked file cabinets are sometimes very inconvenient, particularly if there are many non-confidential files stored in the same cabinet with confidential files.
One remedy to such inconvenience is to use secure file storage within a file cabinet drawer for sensitive files while leaving non-sensitive files exposed to view. One way of providing a secure file storage device is to lock a file enclosure into the drawer of a file cabinet. However, that form of security would be expensive and cumbersome. Another form of file security for a file cabinet drawer would be a form which provides irrefutable evidence of tampering so that it is obvious that someone has gained access to confidential files. Such a system for file security would be highly advantageous if it were inexpensive and convenient to use.